Sweet Deposition
by SweetDeposition
Summary: Skylar, a timid girl, finds herself having to leave the comfort of her American home and move to the unfamiliar country of Bristol, England. Little does she know, her new friendships will drastically change her life, and Bristol drama will stir up even more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

.Sweet Disposition**.**

Another rainy day in Forks, Maine. I guess I always liked the rainy and drowsy weather. It's calming and a great day to watch a film. Recently, I heard my mum talking about moving to another country. I don't know exactly where, but it's in England. I don't want to leave Forks because my best friend, Alice lives here. She literally is my only friend, but I don't mind that she is. I'm not a big crowd fan. I am very shy, that is.

Moving to a country means new school, new people. I was thinking, maybe I should try to come out of my shell. You know, like be outgoing. I never done anything daring or rebellious. I want to turn that around also.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I find my mum sitting at the table flipping through todays news paper. She had a cigarette in her mouth and a coffee mug in her hand. She looked stressed.

"What's wrong?", I asked her stopping in the doorway, then leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?"She didn't bother to look up at me. My mother has been sad and nearly depressed after her and dad split up. It didn't affect me, I saw it coming. They fought every day. Blaming every little thing on each other. I remember one time, I got a 'D' in science class and my dad blamed it on my mother.

"I know your face when your aggravated. I'm not stupid. Something is on your mind."

"Well, since you're being noisy, I am looking at family-sized houses and all of these are to expensive in England. So I am going to buy a small house, with three bedrooms.", she looked up at me, but avoided making eye contact. She thought I would be mad.

"We don't need a Family sized house. It's only you, me, and Nathan. Which Nathan is leaving for University in a year."

"Hmm. I think I know the house. It's located in Bristol. It's a cute little house in a neighborhood. Come look.", my mother actually made eye contact with me and reached out her hand towards me. I walked over and grabbed her hand and looked down at the wrinkly newspaper laying on the table. I saw a white house with a single red door. It was stuck between other small buildings that also appeared to be houses. It had a little wooden fence. It looked perfect for us. I looked at my mother and flashed her a quick smirk. "Skylar, what do you think?"

"What do you think, mum. It's up to you.", I walked to the fridge to look for something to drink. "When would we move there?", I closed the fridge door without getting a drink. I turned and face my mother once more.

"Maybe by Wednesday?"

"Wednesday? That's in two days! What?", I walked around the table and stood in front of her so she could see me. We can't leave now, I won't have time to say bye to Alice. She's in Maine for the week. Either way I knew I couldn't change my mom's mind.

"Skylar, we need to. We need to leave Forks. I know it's sudden but please-"

"Mum! Listen to me, Alice is away for a week in Maine. I need to say good-bye!", she clothes the newspaper and gave me a angry glare. She stood up from the dining, chair forcing it back across the kitchen floor.

"I am not changing my mind. Now go pack your things. I am going to get food for dinner."My mother went to the coat hanging standing by the door, grabbed her jacket and threw it on. She open the door, then shortly after slammed it shut. I cringed from the loud of the slam. I sighed, and went back to my room.

Opening my door I took a long look at my room. _Maybe I should just leave without telling her, she won't have to know. _I thought about this decision for a while that I just forgot about it. I looked at my wall collage where pictures of Alice and I took together. I started to take them down. For some reason. I was a little excited to move and make a new me. Is this bad?

I opened all my drawers and my closet door and threw all my clothes in to my huge suit case. I can make me a new me.


	2. Chapter 2

.Sweet Disposition**.**

The next day, my mom came into my room to wake me up, "Skylar get up! It's late. You never sleep this late!"I looked at my alarm clock resting beside my bed on my night stand. It was one in the afternoon on a Friday morning. I panicked and quickly jumped out of bed. Today was a school day. I never missed school.

"Mom, why the hell didn't you wake me up? I'm late for school!", I yelled very loud so my mom could hear me.

"Skylar, no. We are leaving today! Now, I see you have your bags packed. Let's go, we don't want to be late for the train to the airport!", my mom yelled back almost instantly. I opened my drawer of clothes and slid on black skinnies, with a John Lennon t-shirt.

"Are you not going to say good-bye to your only Friend?", I heard a voice behind me. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but I winged it and turned around.

"Nathan, shut up. She's not my only friend. Besides, I don't see you hanging out with your friends as much anymore. Also take that damn tooth brush out of your mouth. Disgusting."Nathan was my older brother. He was very popular with the girls... and the guys. He had so many friends. I had to lie to him. It was embarrassing just having a friend.

"Sassy today aren't we? Anyways, why hang out with my friends if I'm going to make new British ones by tonight?", he ignored me and kept the tooth brush in his mouth. I just ignored him and continued to put on my sneakers.

"Kids! Let's go!"My mother called out. It was actually time to go? Leave America? Leave Alice? I was still thinking about calling her, but she has other friends. I can't hurt her feelings. It's complicated. I walked down the stairs right after Nathan. I was dragging my heavy suit case after me. First my mom, then Nathan left to the car from the front door. Then it was my turn. Before I left, I looked back at the empty house. I don't even think I'm going to miss this place. I had bad memories. Like the ones when I was six years old about me dad.

My dad, was a crude, angry man. He blamed everything on my mom when she did nothing. If I did something wrong, he would threaten me. Not a "weak" threat, but one that could hurt your feelings. He always hit Nathan too. Nathan is not goody-goody per say. But my dad was always up his ass about things. He also was a heavy alcoholic and left in the middle of the night to party, while my mom took care of three year old me, and 7 year old Nate.

I turned around, facing the front door again and walked out. I didn't even bother to shut the door. Let the cold air fly into this cold place. I continued my way to the car. Threw my luggage in the trunk and slammed it shut. I got into the back of the taxi with my mother and brother. We were off.

I turned on my iPod and put on my favorite song: 'Sweet Disposition" by 'The Temper Trap'. I looked out the window. Rain running down against the glass. I looked at each rain drop. Everything almost seemed still. I kept thinking that I could change my life around and have new friends, a new me, a new life. The more and more I thought about it I got so excited to get to Bristol, England.

...

"Skylar... Skylar... Jesus fucking christ. Skylar!" I opened my eyes to the unpleasant voice. I lifted my head and looked at Nate, "Wake the fuck up will yah?"

"I'm up. Calm down. Where are we?", I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"The Plane landed, we are only a half hour away from Bristol!", I could tell my mom was so excited by her voice. She was whispering, but I could still tell.

It took fifteen minutes to get off the plane and into the airport. Walking through the airport, I looked out the huge glass windows. It was raining here too. Thank god the weather is like back home. I love this weather. I smelt food. It smelt so good. Usually fast food to me is disgusting, but I was starving. "Hey mom, could we eat something?"Of course, she didn't answer me as she was to into finding the way out of here. But I don't blame her. I was too.

Finally, we reached the door to the exit. We go into a taxi and my mother told them the address. 543. 543 was our new house number. My new lucky number.

I lifted my head my head up and saw the car pull to a stop. I looked out the window, and to my right, I saw the house like in the pictures. The white, small apartment, between other buildings. I opened the car door, when to the back trunk and took out my suit case. I ran for the house, almost slipping from the went tiles. I opened the door. It was the cutest house ever.

Right when you walk in the door, straight ahead is a small kitchen. The counters are a lightish green with a white fridge. Next to the kitchen is a door way to the small living room. A perfect size for at least us three. I went back into the kitchen and walked to the staircase. I went up stairs. There were three bed rooms. Two to the right, and one to the left. Straight ahead was a bathroom, the bathtub was very artsy. It was big and amazing.

I didn't bother entering the bathroom or the one bedroom to the left. I knew my mom wanted the bigger bedroom. I went to the second bedroom to the right. Right when I walked in, I knew I wanted it. There was a a window that showed the main street. I could see the other house apartments across the street too. It was a beautiful site, well in my opinion. There was a built in wall closet. The bedroom was perfect size. Not to small like my other bedroom. But not to big that I wouldn't feel cozy. It was amazing.

The furniture arrived a hour later from the moving truck. They put my bed and drawers in my room how I wanted it. I unpacked my bags. I was ready for this new change.


End file.
